Raging Jealousy
by strawberriesandsweets
Summary: Will you be able to save yourself from Levi's raging jealousy? A Levi x Reader fanfic This is my first ever AOT fanfic and my first time posting here in this site. I hope you enjoy!


"Fuck... fuck.. fuck.. fuck!" You hissed under your breath as you hastily pulled your jacket on. You were already late for the morning roll call and you knew how much the captain hates tardiness. You knew that you're already in trouble but then, its better than being absent and getting severely punished by him.

You ran towards the open field where everyone have gathered. Commander Hanji was already announcing some important things such as the training schedules as well as the expeditions outside the wall for next week- you knew by then that the morning roll call is already finished which made you cuss under your breath.

You crept towards your empty position right beside Sasha. "Where have you been, [Y/N]?" She whispers worriedly.

"I woke up late... I totally forgot its Monday." You whisper back. Sasha was about to speak when a soft squeak escaped her mouth.

"I- I think Captain Levi... caught you" she mutters nervously in which you cautiously looked up at the platform where the superiors are standing up. You felt your face pale up and goosebumps formed all over your skin. He was indeed looking at you- well, more likely glaring at you. If looks could kill, you're probably dead by now.

"Alright! That's it for today, you may proceed for breakfast!" Commander Hanji announced quite cheerfully. Everyone made their way to the mess hall, and you were about to follow when-

"Jaeger! [L/N]!" A low deep voice called out angrily. You looked up to see a pale Eren who looked at you warily, before he turned back to walk towards the captain. You winced by the thought of whatever the captain will punish you with before finally folllowing Eren.

"Tardiness!" Captain Levi pointed out harshly. "You idiots know how I hate tardiness! And the fact that two in my squad are late does not make me happy." He added sharply. You weren't looking at him, but you could feel daggers stabbing right into you.

"Sorry, Captain!" Both you and Eren saluted. Your hand trembling on your chest and you could feel sweat forming on your forehead.

"As for your punishment, both of you will have to clean the mess hall and wash the dishes after breakfast then proceed to training immediately. Got it?!" The captain snapped. His voice making both of you flinch.

"Yes, Captain!" Both of you saluted. Once you peeked up at Levi, you saw him giving you one last glare before finally walking towards the mess hall.

\--

"I swear the captain could be so harsh sometimes." You let out a sigh while you wiped the dishes Eren just finished washing.

"Sometimes?" He snorted, shaking his head. Captain Levi is known to be the most strict and harsh superior compared to the others, he's also popular with giving the most ridiculous punishment- cleaning. "More like everytime! You do know how much he beat me up during the hearing at the court, right?"

You nodded, scrunching up your nose at the memory. Eren was completely beat up, but then again, how could he complain when he's a Titan shifter and could regenerate quickly despite getting hurt? The others could not generate and get healed quickly whenever the captain beat them up- or even get their tooth immediately growing back after an hour or so.

"I bet you have a thing for him, don't ya?" Eren teased to which you immediately reacted.

"Wh-What?" You huffed, scrubbing the plates dry a little harshly. You could feel your cheeks heating up at his words.

"Aye! C'mon~ You don't have to be shy." He pressed on, wiping his hand on his pants so he could poke your waist. The action immediately emitting a small squeal from you which made your brows quirk up.

"Oho! Someone's ticklish~" He laughs, wiggling his fingers tauntingly infront of you.

"Eren, stop!" You whined, putting the plate down so you could cover your waist and, step back away from him. You were ticklish, and thought that's the worst torture a person could ever recieve.

"Come here, will you!" He laughed, grabbing your waist and started tickling you- his fingers moving rapidly as he continued tickling you. A strained unwanted loud laugh forced out of your mouth as you tried to pry his hands off your waist.

"No, stop it!" You whined and laughed at the same time, grabbing onto his wrists as you tried to push him off.

The door slamming open and the loud thud that emitted when it hit the wall made both of you stop. You looked up to see the captain standing there. He wasn't in his usual bored look- his eyes were dark and angry instead. His lips formed into a deep frown and his brows furrowed. He glared at the both of you- well, at you. Then at Eren.

"I didn't punish you and let you wash the dishes just so you could flirt." He snapped- eerily calm and low. His piercing eyes darting towards Eren's hands which made you realize that it was still holding onto your waist. You immediately pried them off and stepped a little further away from him. You could see how Levi wanted to cut them off right there and then.

"You brats always find a way to have some fun huh?" He hissed. His eyes darted towards Eren- which immediately made him flinch. You could basically hear him grit his teeth due to how frightened he was.

"Eren!" The captain called out sharply.

"Y-Yes, captain?" Eren saluted.

"After you finish washing the dishes- I want you to clean all of the equipments in the storage. I want it squeaky clean. After that, clean the classroom and the dorms! Then you may proceed for your training- If you decided to skip, I won't hesitate to give you a fucking hard time. Got it?!" Captain Levi snapped before his eyes darted towards you.

"Yes, captain!" Eren saluted once again before he proceeded to continue washing the dishes after he sent you a wary look.

You wanted to step back and run away but you knew you'll be punished even if you managed to escape- plus, Levi was fast enough to catch up to you.

"As for you..." He started to speak. Even without looking at him, you could feel daggers stabbing right into you. "Come with me." He stated before turning his back and heads out of the kitchen.

Eren looked up at you, wincing. "Sorry, [Y/N]." He whispers before he continued washing the dishes. You shake your head before following the captain outside.

\--

The walk towards his office was awkward, tense and quiet at the same time. It was scary honestly. You didn't know what to do- In fact, you even wanted to flee and ran away while he's not looking. But then again, it will only make things worst.

Once you were inside his office with you following behind him, you stayed by the door- not wanting to close it. Well, in case he decided to kill you- atleast someone can witness it. He leaned back against the table. He crossed his arms across his chest while glaring at you.

"Close the door, brat." He snapped which made you flinch. You were a little hesistant as you did so before you pressed your back against the closed door. You avoided looking at him so you darted your eyes down the shiny wooden floor.

An awkward and tense silence filled the whole room which made you squimish against the door. "C-Captain?" You call out cautiously.

"Oh... so I'm captain now huh?" He snorted which made you look up at him. He now have a bored look on his face but you could still feel his anger. "What? Forgot who I am when you started flirting with Jaeger?" He mocked.

"Look, Levi..." You finally let out a sigh, now knowing the reason why he was so angry. He was jealous. Your boyfriend was jealous.

Yes. The captain of your squad, the Humanity's strongest soldier, the slayer of all titans is your boyfriend. Levi Ackerman. Though nobody knows about that of course. Both of you agreed that your relationship needs to be a secret. Of course, you wanted to tell everyone about it... but you were afraid that the pressure of letting everyone know about your relationship will affect your duty as a soldier and a part of Levi's squad. They will judge you and him- they might even point out how he isn't too harsh when it comes to you.

Levi ignored you as you called him out. His eyes rolling in annoyance as he looked away. "What? Explaining how much you enjoyed his hands on your waist?" He gritted his teeth as he spoke. His crossed arms tigtening to prevent himself from getting violent.

You couldn't help but purse your lips so he wouldn't notice the smile on your face. You approached him, and holds onto his arms, loosening it so you could hold onto his hand. He has calloused hands, probably from gripping onto his swords tightly whenever he's in a fight with a titan. You gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're jealous, aren't you?" You asked, a teasing smile forming on your lips.

That immediately made him frown, snatching his hand away from you and turning his back at you. He crossed his arms across his chest again. "Tch, why would I?" He snapped which made you giggle. It was such a huge turn of event. You were late. You got punished. You got scared shitless. And now you're here, trying to calm your boyfriend.

"Why won't you go to Jaeger? Help him out or whatever. I don't care. Don't talk to me." He added sharply.

You don't know, but Levi being jealous is hella sexy and cute at the same time. You walked closer to him, wrapping your arms around him from behind and nuzzles your face against his back. You were a little shorter than him- probably the same height as Historia. You felt his stance turn rigid from the action but you didn't think too much of it as you snuggle closer. "Mm, I prefer staying here with my jealous boyfriend." You murmur softly, loving the warmth emitting from him. Its rare for you to have moments like this- most especially when both of you are busy. Him with paperworks, and you with training.

You felt him relax on your hold which made you smile. He turned around and faced you, wrapping his arms around you tightly so he could press you against him. You nuzzle your face against his chest. The scent of fresh linen greeting your nose.

"You little brat... No more flirting like that again." He murmurs. "No more letting anyone touch you like that again, unless its me touching you." He added, pressing a kiss on your forehead. He lifted you up and made you sit on the table, positioning himself in between your legs.

"But what about my sparring training? They would have to touch me." You explained, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pull him closer.

"Train with girls. Train with Mikasa... or Sasha." He told you firmly, pressing his lips against yours before you could even complain. But then again, you immediately melted in the kiss, and kissed him back.

The kiss was turning so deep and passionate, tilting his head to the other side as he cupped your cheek. You pulled him closer, parting your lips for him- when a loud knock came from the door. Levi didn't pull away immediately and he kept his arms around your waist.

"Name and purpose" he called out. His lips placing soft kisses along your jaw while his hand gives your waist a gentle squeeze. You bite onto your lower lip, trying your best not to emit any noise that will rat you out.

\--

"Armin Arlert, sir! Commander Hanji wants me to send you a message regarding the expedition next week." Armin called out from the other side of the door, glad that he decided not to come in.

Letting out a sigh, Levi finally pulls away and helps you down the table. "I'll meet you here again, tonight. I'll give you your punishment." He smirked, placing one last soft kiss on your lips before he walked towards the door.


End file.
